


Untitled.

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, they'd hide behind the gym for a few illegal kisses. Now they're back together and nothing is illegal anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Any mistakes- I'm blaming them on the porn.

There was a recurring dream that kept blowing Frank's mind.

He was always on his bed, lying on his back, sheets pooled around his knees, hand wrapped comfortably around his cock like every other morning. He was alone. At least until a man in a dark suit would arise from the shadows of Frank's bookcase. He would smile at Frank and approach the bed, reaching out for Frank's shoulder and replacing Frank's hand with his own. Sometimes with his mouth. And sometimes he would turn Frank around and force his face down on the mattress, and Frank would come miraculously fast.

**

Gerard presses Frank against the mattress with his body, both hands keeping Frank's secured above his head. Gerard feels hot and hard against Frank's ass, Frank rolling his hips to at least get some friction, but the feeling of his clothes against Frank's ass is more tantalizing than Frank had ever thought. The best part is that Frank can't move, save from the roll of his hips and the shuffling of his feet. He's trapped, but there's no other place Frank would like to be right now. There's nothing better than being pushed down insistently by the man Frank used to dream about.

"Frank," Gerard moans into Frank's ear, pressing Frank further into the mattress. He places a kiss on Frank's shoulder, spreading some more up Frank's neck. Frank shivers. His cock is hard and it feels so uncomfortable since Frank is lying on top of it, the pressure of Gerard's crotch over his ass forcing Frank's hips down, humping the mattress because he no longer can hump Gerard's thigh. "Tell me what you want, who you've craved for all these years."

"You," Frank manages to stutter, even though Gerard is rubbing his crotch against Frank's ass and the friction is unbearable. Frank keeps humping the mattress and his cock hurts from all the blood rushing down from Frank's head, as Gerard pushes him down. The buckle of Gerard's belt is pressed hard on the small of Frank's back, scorching, even though it was so cold when Gerard first lay down on top of Frank.

"I want you," Frank repeats, moaning with the kiss that follows. Gerard places it strategically in between Frank's shoulderblades, knowing so well that this spot gets Frank weak on the knees. Thankfully, he's already down on the bed, pressed down, hot and wanton, desperate for Gerard to take his clothes off and fuck him.

"Who?" Gerard insists, grabbing Frank's ear lobe in between his teeth. He growls around it, goosebumps growing around Frank's neck from Gerard's breath. Frank's hands clench into fists at the teasing voice in his ear. Frank's ass bucks backwards so he can feel something more, or maybe to provoke a reaction in Gerard.

Nothing happens, though. Gerard doesn't move. He just lies there on top of Frank, breathing against his ear, pressing down on Frank's back and ass, and securing Frank's legs in place with his own. It's unforgettable and, while Frank doesn't want to ever forget this moment, he wants so much more than keeping their bodies this close. He wants them _closer._

Frank tries to moan the name Gerard wants him to say, but he can barely mumble nonsense words. He can feel Gerard's cock hard against the curve of his ass, and Frank presses back into it. Gerard growls once more in his ear, and Frank reacts, moaning out loud, "You, you, _you, Mr. Way!_ "

**

"We can't, we can't," Mr. Way chanted into Frank's mouth, but he didn't sound convinced or convincing enough, so Frank didn't stop. And Mr. Way didn't stop him.

Frank drew back in for a second kiss, rolling his arms around Mr. Way's neck because he could never get enough of this closeness. Frank had spent months wishing for this and now that he had it, now that Mr. Way had finally given in to Frank's touch, he just couldn't stop. He had to reach out and keep Mr. Way as close as possible, and never let go.

This year had been unbearable. Frank had grown enough over the summer to know what he wanted and, while last year he'd been a kid with stupid fantasies, this year he was different. He wanted so much more than innocent kisses behind the school gym, more than just gropes and squeezes in the students' bathrooms at the end of their classes.

Mr. Way had shown Frank a whole new world, first through the inventive art classes that Frank started taking for extra credit because he'd never thought he would be good enough to pursue a career in art. And then Mr. Way let Frank kiss him and, at first Frank thought it was accidental, just his teenage dream coming true, but then he realized that Mr. Way wanted it just as badly as he did.

They hadn't really talked about that, just shared a few kisses now and then behind the gym, because hardly anybody came out there in between classes. It was perfect.

"Just one more," Frank begged, clinging to Mr. Way's neck with both hands, trying to tighten his arms around it, but he failed.

Mr. Way brought his arms down and pushed Frank against the wall, holding him at arms' length and looking straight into Frank's eyes. This was something Frank was used to, because when Mr. Way looked at him, it was always intense. He stared at Frank like he was seeing into his soul, looking for the weakest part of Frank as if Frank wasn't vulnerable enough already. He was, though, which was the reason why he whined so desperately when Mr. Way turned his back on Frank after he said, "We can't."

**

"Mr. Way, nice seeing you again," Frank says nonchalantly, offering his hand in a cordial greeting. He grins at the man who was once his teacher and is now his colleague. Frank had dreamed about this, had realized during his high school junior year that he really wanted to pursue a career in teaching rather than in music like his father tried to impose on him, but he seriously hadn't expected it to come true.

"Mr. Iero." Mr. Way takes Frank's hand and shakes it, but he has a frown atop his brow. It's the same old expression Frank used to see on him when they kissed behind the gym, when Frank asked him why Mr. Way wanted to call it off and stop meeting there after class. Frank's missed it.

The frown is soon replaced by a surprised expression. " _Frank_ Iero?" 

"That would be me," Frank replies, chuckling. He retreats his hand and smoothes it over his tie, adjusting the knot even though he's dying from the heat. He's still getting used to the whole deal of wearing a suit and a tie during the summer.

**

"How can you handle wearing this in this weather?" Frank asked him, pulling on Mr. Way's tie. He was wearing his red one today, beautiful as any other, because Mr. Way looked stunning in ties. Thankfully, he wore nothing but suits to school.

"I like to, well," Mr. Way tried not to stutter, but he couldn't stop Frank from noticing the way his mouth twitched when Frank pulled on his tie again. Mr. Way had no idea the things that ran through Frank's mind, the things he'd imagined Mr. Way doing with this tie wrapped around Frank's head, covering Frank's eyes, making him vulnerable and pathetic.

"I like to keep a strict dress code at school," Mr. Way finally said, grabbing Frank's wrist and forcing him to let go of his tie. Frank didn't let go without a soft whine. He also saw the way Mr. Way's mouth twitched again.

Frank wanted so bad to kiss him. He'd been dreaming about it since the beginning of sophomore year, when his hormones were all fucked up and Frank couldn't stop the wet dreams. He was much more controlled now, but the dreams starring Mr. Way¬—

Frank didn't want them to stop.

**

The sounds fade into the empty air as Frank lies there panting, ass pushed back, mouth hanging open, waiting for what's next. At first, there's nothing, but then Frank can feel the pressure of Gerard's crotch easing away from his body and he can hear a belt being unbuckled.

"Will you fuck me like this?" Frank asks, but it sounds like a whine. The reason why is so obvious when Gerard slides off of him easily, falling on the mattress next to Frank. "I don't wanna move. I just want you."

"Don't worry about that," Gerard says, voice low and sexy, reverberating through Frank's body. He's just waiting patiently for now, waiting for Gerard to take his clothes off and mount him again, cock hard and heavy, but it doesn't come.

When Frank turns his head to the right, he finds Gerard staring at him, unzipping his pants slowly and he looks eatable. His eyes are suddenly unfocused as he looks down at what he's doing, taking his pants off the next second. He's moving his hands to his tie, but Frank stops him before he can take it off.

"Leave it on," Frank demands, fisting at the red tie Gerard is wearing again. It's Frank's favorite. "I want to see you wearing it. You look so hot in this tie."

**

"You look good in a suit," Gerard says, grinning.

"Why, thank you. I was looking for your approval," Frank retorts sarcastically, pouring two spoons of sugar into his coffee. He already knows Gerard doesn't put any sugar in his, so he turns around and sits on his chair. "I did, however, understand the importance of keeping a dress code in this job. The kids fear the idea of adulthood and they respect the formality."

"Well, you didn't."

When Frank looks at him, Gerard is grinning with amusement. Frank mocks his expression, adding, "Well, what does that mean?"

Gerard sits down on the chair next to Frank's, crossing his legs in a way that attracts Frank's sight to the flexion of his muscles beneath the jeans. It's very tantalizing and once more, Frank wants to reach out and touch, but he's no longer seventeen. He can control himself now.

"I remember when you were a sophomore, maybe even a freshman," Gerard says, stirring his coffee with the plastic spoon. He's looking at Frank and smiling thoughtfully. Frank is used to listening to him talk about anything, but Frank's student years in this same school that they both now teach at have never been an actual subject.

"I remember you driving Miss Williams crazy, for example."

Frank groans, but bursts out laughing the next second. "I hated her classes."

"You hated every class."

"I liked yours," Frank replies with a smile, looking at Gerard from over his coffee cup. He takes a longer sip this time, but it's merely an excuse to study Gerard's face for a longer moment. It twists in a familiar, pleasant way and Frank wants to see it like that much more often than he used to.

"Right."

They had their good moments, but they were too brief and it's not easy to ignore the fact that Gerard is an attractive guy. Frank might have spent ten years away from him, but it doesn't make him blind. He can perfectly see that Gerard isn't much different than what he was what Frank called him exclusively _Mr. Way._ It's a fond memory in the depths of Frank's mind, but whenever he thinks about it now, the innocent thoughts are replaced with the dirtiest needs.

**

Gerard nods, fondling his tie with a soft smile on his face and gets up from the bed, strolling to the nightstand and opening one of the drawers. He gets a condom and something else, and Frank's skin shivers just from the thought of what's going to happen right now. He used to have wet dreams about this, but for the past months the dreams have been replaced by a deep need to squirm beneath the pressure of Gerard's body.

"Mr. Way," Frank moans wantonly, stretching the vowel to feel the weight of it on his tongue ten years after he's used it with this meaning. Frank thinks back to those mornings when he'd wake up hard and jerk off to the thought of Mr. Way lying next to him, or on top of him, or with a leg curled around Frank's watching him make himself come. And more than once Frank imagined Mr. Way, in his dark suit, black shirt and red tie recording Frank during the act, but none of the things he felt back in those days can compare to this.

This is the real deal. It's Mr. Way's hands touching his ass, Mr. Way's hands spreading him open, Mr. Way's fingers running down his crack and it's definitely Mr. Way's fingers teasing his hole. Frank moans when one slips past his rim, the feeling so familiar and yet so strange.

Gerard's bitten down nails bring a rough sensation to it, but Frank can only relax to the thought that he's going to be fucked by Mr. Way. That's seriously the only thought he can endure right now.

It's the thought that makes him moan with the press of Gerard's fingers inside him, slick and long opening Frank up, stretching his hole, teasing him to a point when Frank is squirming on the mattress. He moans even louder when the fingers retreat from his ass and a familiar weight falls upon him, pressing him down on the mattress once again.

"Oh fuck, finally," Frank whispers to himself, but the way Gerard chuckles in his ear is more than enough. Frank said that out loud. So he repeats it while perking his ass upwards, now finding Gerard's naked skin.

There's the sound of a wrapper and, when Frank turns his neck to see what it is, Gerard has a condom in hand and is putting it on himself. Watching him do it is more captivating than Frank had thought. There's something about the way Gerard holds himself, the way his fingers flutter down the sides of his cock, rolling the rubber down his length.

Frank looks up when he's finished and well, Gerard is looking at him pretty intensely. "Like what you see?"

"Soon you'll like it even more," Gerard adds before Frank has time to nod.

He grabs Frank's by the hips and pulls his ass up a bit more, Frank adjusting his legs on the mattress so that he can remain exactly where Gerard put him. He doesn't want to disappoint. The night is his, but the decisions are Gerard's.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Frank asks, fisting both hands on the bedding. He buries his face on it too, waiting for Gerard to move or for any words he might say.

"You'll have to wait and see," Gerard murmurs, chest falling close to Frank's back as a drop of sweat falls down Frank's spine.

Frank whines. He's so anxious for the first press of Gerard's dick against his body. He's been waiting for it for too damn long already. Gerard's legs slide over his and Frank can feel Gerard's crotch on his ass, Gerard's hands spreading him open, the silence heavy around them.

The first press of a cock against Frank's hole is divine. His mouth opens and he emits a guttural sound at the feeling because it's as intense as Frank hasn't felt in a long time. He'd never thought that becoming a teacher would have brought him back in time, back to when he wanted his art teacher so bad that he could barely stay away from school. Everything happened in the end, though, and here he is.

If Frank turns his head to the side, he can see Gerard's face contorting in pleasure and he pushes into Frank, slowly at first like he's testing the waters. Frank doesn't really mind this, because he gets to watch Gerard as his nose twitches and his mouth contorts with the further press of his cock inside Frank's ass. It's heavenly.

"More," he begs with a gasp, not getting enough sensations from this slow push Gerard has going on. It's not enough for the amount of anticipation Frank has put into this moment. "Gerard, please—"

"Don't," Gerard tells him, pressing a hand to the back of Frank's neck. Frank is being pushed against the mattress, his chest burning with lack of air and his own cock hanging there with no chance of being stimulated. The position is slightly difficult, with Frank's ass tipped up and his knees taking up all the weight of his body so that Gerard can fit in behind him and fuck him like this.

Gerard starts thrusting into Frank and he picks up his pace within a few seconds, Frank barely being able to moan because he can barely breathe. Gerard is pressing him down hard and fucking into him slowly and, while it should be a turn off from the difficulty, it's turning Frank on. It's making him want more.

"Frank, you're so hot," Gerard says, moving his hips faster with each second. Frank can feel everything so perfectly, every slide inside his body, every touch over his prostate. It's all helping him control his feelings so he can slowly build up pleasure, but everything feels so damn amazing. It's not perfect, as they've had no time to adjust to each other's preferences or techniques, but so far it's totally not disappointing.

Frank adjusts his position because it's getting difficult to feel much the way they are right now, but the hands up his sides do not help. Frank fails to move as soon as Gerard's hands reach his shoulders, pressing him down again like Frank can't do anything unless Gerard says so. Yet with the next press against his prostate, Frank can see the appeal of staying still like this.

There are tingles forming under his skin and they grow stronger and, soon, Frank can't even think about anything else but the way Gerard's cock slides into him. Gerard reaches every perfect spot and Frank can't control his moans, his fists tight on the bedding all over again. He wants to touch Gerard, but can't focus enough to move his hands behind his back. "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

"Yeah, Frank, moan for me," Gerard whispers in Frank's ear, tantalizing as fuck.

"Gerard—" Frank tries, but Gerard shoves him down onto the bed and he can barely breathe through the gap in between his nose and the mattress. He doesn't understand what this means and struggles against Gerard's grip.

Gerard doesn't let him do anything. His hand is strong and heavy on the back of Frank head, contrasting with the softness of fabric from his tie on Frank's back, but he clarifies his point, saying, "That's not what you're supposed to call me, is it?"

"Fuck!" Frank moans into the duvet. It's half because he now understands what Gerard wants, but also because there's a particular streak of pleasure running through his body.

"Harder, Mr. Way, harder," he's soon begging and the hand on the back of his head eases back.

"That's more like it," Gerard says in a singsong voice, moving to grasp Frank's hips instead. He picks up his rhythm and every slide of his cock inside Frank is dead-on over his spot, making Frank roll forward with each single shiver down his spine.

Frank is starting to lose control and it doesn't take long until he feels his own stomach constricting with pleasure. He tries to hold on, tries to get ahold of this sensation that's overcoming his senses so he doesn't end this too fast. He tries to relax and to difficult the position by lowering his hips onto the bed, but this way Gerard slides even further into him and ruins Frank's plan.

"You're so—" Gerard breathes against Frank's ear, cutting himself off like he's feeling too much at the same time. Frank squeezes his muscles to provide him even more and it seems to work. Gerard buckles over him and mumbles, "I can't stop now."

Frank tries to tell him not to stop, but he's too busy moaning. His body trembles from the struggle against his orgasm, waiting for Gerard to come first or come with him. It shouldn't be hard to achieve with the way they're both so desperate for it. "Can you—"

There's a particularly loud combination of moans from them and Frank feels all the weight of Gerard's body on top of him. He's shaking and moaning, the sounds and the waves of his breath falling on the back of Frank's neck. It's overwhelming and Frank can't control himself. He needs to touch or he'll lose his own mind.

"I need, I—" he tries to say, but Gerard buries his face in Frank's hair and shouts. His hips slow down and he shakes against Frank's back, skin shivering and sweating on top of Frank. It's a mad moment, Frank hanging on by pure mental strength.

It isn't over until Gerard nibbles on Frank's ear and shakes one last time, his whole body covering Frank's and pressing him down against the mattress. Frank has never felt so constricted, but he has never enjoyed being fucked as much as tonight.

The next thing he knows, however, is Gerard pulling out and finally turning him around. Frank cries out when a fist circles his cock and it takes him merely a minute to shudder, buck up and come. He's absolutely mind-blown and this moment feels slightly familiar.

Frank is back to being a seventeen-year-old kid, kissing his teacher behind the gym. He's back to the blissful moment of watching his wettest dreams come true.


End file.
